This invention relates generally to chairs such as those used on fishing boats and in other applications and deals more particularly with a folding chair formed entirely by two molded plastic pieces.
Bass boats and other small fishing boats normally have as standard equipment a swivel type chair which permits the fisherman to face various directions. Typically, the boat chair includes a seat and a back which are formed from plywood or a similar material covered with vinyl or fabric covering. The back and seat are fastened together by multiple piece hinges having some components fastened to the seat and some to the back. The hinge connection permits the back to be folded up during use and down for storage such as when the boat is being towed over the road on a trailer. The seat piece typically has a metal casting fastened to its underside. A socket formed in the casting fits on the post to mount the chair so that it can turn about the post axis. A clamp or similar mechanism allows the chair to be fixed in place after it has been turned to the desired position.
As can easily be appreciated, significant labor is required to install the fabric or vinyl covering, and the overall cost of the boat chair increases accordingly. Additional costs, both in labor and materials, arise from the need to bolt or otherwise fasten the metal hinge components to both the back and seat pieces of the chair. The need for a separate metal casting to provide the chair with swiveling capability adds to the cost, as does the labor and fasteners that are necessary to mount the casting on the bottom of the seat.
In view of these problems, it is evident that a need exists for a folding and/or rotatable chair which is simpler and less expensive than the chairs that have been available in the past. It is the principal goal of the present invention to meet that need.
In accordance with the invention, rotary casting techniques are used to form both the seat and back pieces of a two piece chair of the type on fishing boats and in other applications. The seat member has a socket integrally molded on its underside and reinforced by a series of rigid ribs. The socket can be applied to the post in the fishing boat in order to mount the chair for turning movement about the post axis. A conventional clamp can be provided to permit the chair to be locked in any desired rotative position.
The seat has integral sides which are provided with cylindrical passages. The molded back piece of the chair has projecting pins on its opposite sides which can be fitted into the passages in a snap fit during assembly of the chair. The fit of the pins in the passages forms a horizontal axis about which the back can be pivoted between its functional upright position and a horizontal storage position. A detent holds the back down in the storage position so that it does not create wind resistance or other problems when the boat is being towed on a trailer.
The chair includes only the seat and back members and does not require separately attached hinges or a separately attached swivel. Consequently, its overall construction is simpler and more economical than conventional folding boat chairs. At the same time, the use of molded plastic and rotary casting techniques results in a tough and durable construction while maintaining a relatively light weight.